Ganondorf
Ganondorf Dragmire, also known as Ganon, is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 3. Ganondorf is a multiple-time Champion in NoDQ CAW, holding the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship three times and the NoDQ International Championship once. Ganondorf is a mainstay of the midcard of NoDQ CAW. Appearance Ganondorf is a tall male Gerudo warlock, giving him a mostly human appearance. His height and build are above the human average, however. Ganondorf wears regal attire and has recognisable red hair. NoDQ CAW History Season 3 Ganondorf made his NoDQ CAW debut in Season 3 in match 52. Masquerading as Spider-Man, Ganondorf surprised Link into shock with his appearance before delivering a GDT to Link and dragging his barely moving body up the entrance ramp. Ganondorf and Link would face one another at True Pain in a Hardcore Match. Ganondorf used magic to warp himself and Link to Termina Bay in Hyrule, where he knocked Link unconscious. Warping them back to the NoDQ Arena, Ganondorf pinned Link to give him his first pinfall loss. Season 4 Ganondorf appeared in match 67 in a match against the man he previously imitated, Spider-Man, to determine a #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Spider-Man was gaining the upper hand when he was distracted by the arrival of Carnage. Taking advantage of the situation Ganondorf hit Spider-Man with a Running High Knee and a GDT to win the match. In match 68, Ganondorf faced Batman for the NoDQ CAW Championship. Returning the favour from their previous encounter, Link warped Ganondorf to a harbour- or, more correctly, mid-air a hundred feet above the harbour! Link hurled Ganondorf to the ground then warped him back to the NoDQ Arena, making him easy pickings for Batman, who retained his Championship. In match 71, Link and Ganondorf faced one another in a First Blood Match. In one of the most infamous moments in NoDQ CAW history, Link won the match by rubbing his elbow into Ganondorf's face! At Quest For Gold, Ganondorf was placed in the top five of three NoDQ CAW Awards, sharing both positions with Link- Link hurling Ganondorf 100 feet to the ground won second place in the "Most Memorable Spot" Award and his and Link's rivalry was voted to be the third greatest in the league. Ganondorf warping Link to Hyrule was the third place in the "Most Memorable Incident" Award. At Bound For Glory 2, Ganondorf competed in the only match of the night not to feature a WWE Superstar, facing Jason Voorhees for the NoDQ CAW Championship. Ganondorf made an error of judgment in the match, mistakenly thinking that the match was under Falls Count Anywhere rules and making what would have possibly been a winning cover outside the ring after a GDT. In the end, Jason won the match following a Crystal Lake Slam to retain his Championship. Season 5 Drafted to Wade Needham's NoDQ Pacific, Ganondorf next appeared in the first episode of that show, interfering in the main event and costing both Jason Voorhees and Bruce Lee the NoDQ Pacific Championship. The Hulk made his return after the match and teamed up with Ganondorf to assault both Jason and Lee. On the following episode, Ganondorf and the Hulk assaulted the Mario Bros. and took their place in the planned NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship match against Beavis and Butt-Head. The two goliaths easily defeated the Champions to win the belts. On the third episode of NoDQ Pacific, Ganondorf and the Hulk defended their NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championships against Bruce Lee and Jason Voorhees. The challengers suffered an unfortunate miscommunication during the match and the Champions capitalised, picking up the victory. The following week, Ganondorf would have to face the Hulk in a match to determine a #1 Contender to the NoDQ Pacific Championship. Ganondorf initially seemed to intend to get himself counted out of the match to hand the Hulk the victory but changed his mind and entered the contest properly. In the end, however, it mattered little as the Hulk still walked away with the victory. On the next episode of NoDQ Pacific, Ganondorf forcible disbanded his partnership with the Hulk during a NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship match against the Mario Bros. Ganondorf surprised the Hulk with a Mandible Claw, allowing their opponents to capitalise and double-team the Hulk to win the match and the Championship. On the following episode, Ganondorf would face Bruce Lee in a singles confrontation. Despite his best efforts, Ganondorf would prove unable to overcome Lee. On the ninth episode of NoDQ Pacific, Ganondorf would challenge the Hulk for the NoDQ Pacific Championship in a No Holds Barred Match. The two would brutalise one another in the match, using all manner of weaponry along the way, but Ganondorf fell prey to a Chokeslam from the Hulk through a table, allowing the Hulk to retain his Championship. Ganondorf would sensationally next appear on the fourteenth episode of Bobby Spade's NoDQ Eastern, becoming the only member of the NoDQ CAW roster to switch brands during Season 5. Ganondorf entered the 10-man Royal Rumble Match to name a #1 Contender to Freddy Krueger's NoDQ CAW Championship as its surprise tenth entrant, eliminating the Terminator before being the last man eliminated from the match by winner Mr. Clean. Ganondorf came in a respectable second place behind Batman in a fan poll of who Superman would defend the NoDQ International Championship against on NoDQ Eastern's fifteenth episode, earning 41% of the vote but just losing out to Batman's 46%. On episode sixteen of NoDQ Eastern, Ganondorf would enter a Triple Threat Match to determine a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ International Championship. The match also featured the Joker and recently dethroned former Champion Superman. In the end, Ganondorf was counted out of the match after being hit with a surprise Speeding Bullet from Superman, who would then go on to be pinned by the Joker. On the following episode, Ganondorf would face Superman one-on-one and would manhandle the Man of Steel in a fashion few could ever dream of, tossing him through a table then giving him three S-5s, including one through another table. On the final episode of NoDQ Eastern, Superman would face Batman in a match, having attacked him during the previous episode. However, this all proved to be another trick from Ganondorf, who was using magic to once again impersonate another Superstar- this time Superman. Ganondorf would brutalise Batman in the match and give him multiple S-5s to send a message to Superman. At Deadly Sin, Ganondorf and Superman would face one another in a singles match and Ganondorf's folly would prove his undoing- Superman had switched to his black attire and had no nonsense about him. Superman extracted brutal revenge against Ganondorf in the match and won by knocking Ganondorf unconscious with and S-5. Season 6 On the third episode of NoDQ Action, Ganondorf was revealed to be the tag team partner of Las Vegas Link. Together, the Dark Alliance were able to pick the Mario Bros. apart and defeat them for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Ganondorf would join Link in the ring on NoDQ Action's seventh episode. Wade Needham soon ejected Ganondorf from the ring, however, and barred him from ringside during Link's NoDQ International Championship Steel Cage Match against Spider-Man, which saw Spider-Man win the title. Spider-Man would defend his Championship against Ganondorf on the ninth episode of NoDQ Action. Link would get involved in the match and attack both the referee and Spider-Man with a kendo stick, allowing the Dark Alliance to double-team Spider-Man. Ganondorf would then go on to win the match and the NoDQ International Championship. On the last episode of the season for NoDQ Action, the Dark Alliance would defend the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship against Spider-Man and Mr. Clean. Ganondorf would keep Spider-Man occupied at the conclusion of the match to allow Link to hit Mr. Clean with a Duo ZDT to win the match. At Spring Cleaning, Ganondorf would defend the NoDQ International Championship against Chef. Ganondorf would bring every ounce of fight he had to the match but in the end, Chef delivered what Wade Needham noted had to be the biggest upset in the league's history up to that point, pinning Ganondorf after the Bounce to win the match and Championship. At Going the Distance, the Dark Alliance would defend the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship against Freddy Krueger and Michael Myers. The two would use brutal tactics against their unrelenting foes to eventually wear them down long enough to win the match and retain the Championship. Season 7 Ganondorf would interfere in Las Vegas Link's NoDQ CAW Championship match against Champion Superman on the thirteenth episode of NoDQ Action. Unfortunately, Ganondorf's interference would backfire as Superman would send him packing with a Speeding Bullet. At Fully Charged, the Dark Alliance would defend their NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship against the Mario Bros. in a Hell In A Cell Match. Ganondorf suffered the Mushroom Surprise in the closing moments of the match, allowing Mario to pin him to win the Championship for his team. Season 8 Ganondorf would compete in the 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup. His first round opponent was Las Vegas Link, forcing the Dark Alliance to face one another in a match. Ganondorf picked up the victory against Link, making him submit to the Mandible Claw. In round two of the tournament, Ganondorf would clash with Luigi and fare worse, falling to the green-clad plumber in the match to crash out of the tournament. At The Road to Box Office Smash 1, the Dark Alliance would challenge the Mario Bros. for the vacant NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship in a Ladder Match. Link, bitter at having lost to Ganondorf in the 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup, dissolved their partnership forcibly, knocking Ganondorf from the top of a ladder when Ganondorf had a Championship belt within reach. At The Road to Box Office Smash 2, the two would once again clash in singles competition. In the end, Link attacked the referee repeatedly and caused a no contest. At Box Office Smash, Ganondorf and Link would face one another one final time in a Trip To Oblivion Match. Ganondorf put up a strong showing and oftentimes overpowered Link. Ultimately, however, Link outsmarted Ganondorf and caused him to stumble over the edge of the structure and into Oblivion following a diving shoulder block. Season 9 Ganondorf would return from Oblivion many months after his last appearance to enter the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup. Ganondorf's first round opponent this time was Freddy Krueger. Wade Needham noted Ganondorf was not receiving much support from the crowd and, eventually, Ganondorf was defeated by Freddy following the use of the Iron Claw, ending Ganondorf's tournament campaign before it truly began. Real World History Ganondorf is the lead villain of the Legend of Zelda adventure video games, in which Link is the protagonist. Ganondorf- or his bestial alter-ego Ganon- have appeared in most instalments of the series as one of the final hurdles the player must overcome. Ganondorf is driven and, like Link and Zelda, is connected with one of the Triforce pieces- in Ganondorf's case, the Triforce of Power. Power is very important to Ganondorf and he is all too happy to display his might to conquer any who would oppose him. Ganondorf is one of Nintendo's most recognisable villains, perhaps second only to Bowser. In-ring Style and Personality Ganondorf's moves are reliant on brute force and rough-housing. No sneaky, underhanded tactics are too far for Ganondorf to consider using them- if a move will give him an advantage in a match then he will take it, especially if it will inflict pain on his opponent. Ganondorf's moves develop over the Seasons with him initially using the GDT as his finisher before abandoning it in favour of the Mandible Claw, making his finisher evolution more noticeable than many other Superstars as his finisher mirroring Link's ZDT was a key point in their early rivalry. Ganondorf, as the Demon King, never competed as anything other than a heel in NoDQ CAW. Ganondorf has no interest in what the fans think of him, only in defeating opponents and winning Championship titles along the way. Ganondorf rarely displayed much in the way of personality beyond this when in the ring as he clearly preferred to let his fighting do the talking for him. Finishing Moves *GDT (Brainbuster) *Running High Knee *Mysterio Rana *Top Rope Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex *Mandible Claw *Demon Neck Crank *Protoplex *Neck Hanging Choke *'Momentum Shift': Low Blow Category:Superstars Category:Video Game Icons